With development of mobile communication technologies, mobile communication devices, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, are used widely. Speakers are widely applied in the mobile communication devices for converting electrical signals into audible sounds.
A typical speaker includes a holder and a vibrating system received in the holder, the vibrating system includes a diaphragm, a dome attached on the diaphragm, and a coil module connected to the diaphragm for driving the diaphragm to vibrate and produce sound. The diaphragm includes a main body, a periphery and a connecting part, the main body is parallel to and coplanar with the connecting part.
However, with this configuration, only half of the periphery of the diaphragm can be used by the dome. Therefore, an effective radiating area of the periphery of the diaphragm is small, and this further lowers sensitivity and speech quality of the speaker.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a speaker to overcome the aforesaid problems.